The Saving of the Alterans
by Cool2002
Summary: The Alteran's are in trouble and James thinks that The Guardians can help them. Part 2 of The Legend of the Guardians Series. Does have hints of Slash! OMC/OMC


**The Saving of the Alterans**

**Part 2 of: **_**The Legend of the Guardians**_** series.**

James awoke with a start, listened carefully and then cursed. He knew that alarm. It meant that the Alterans were under threat of annihilation. He jumped out of bed and put on his formal Fleet Admiral attire and rushed to wake Chris, Adam, and Alex. They needed to deploy a fleet, yesterday. They met in the war room and James said, "I say that we deploy the delta fleet along with my War-Carrier to see if we can save them. Chris, I want you to take control of the weapons. Alex, I want you to take navigation and the fleet communications. And Adam, I want you to monitor the sensors and the shield levels. Move out." The other three nodded. James had the ship's AI beam them aboard the bridge. James sat down in the main control chair while the others sat in their own chairs.

"Set a course for the Alteran homeworld of Lantea." James motioned for Alex to extend that command to the rest of the fleet. "Activating the Wormhole Drive in 5…4…3…2…1… activating." The wormhole appeared in front of the ship and the ship shot into it. The ship appeared in the middle of a battle and the shield flared as the weapons fire hit it. The 260 mile long ship dwarfed the other ships there.

"James, the transport ship is approaching destruction faze what should we do?" Adam questioned looking at James. James mentally ordered the ship to beam them out and into the recreation room. "Chris, I want you to go to the recreation hall and explain what is going on," James said. Getting a nod from Chris, James took over control of the weapons, he locked onto the nearest wraith hive ship and fired the celestium particle beams as well as released three hundred drone weapons. Two of the five hive ships were destroyed. Suddenly ten hyperspace windows opened and ten more wraith hives each bringing along four wraith cruisers came through.

"SHIT!" exclaimed James as half of the hives and cruisers attacked the carrier and the other half attacked Atlantis. "Where is the Fleet at?" Adam looked at James and replied, "They are three seconds away." Just as he finished saying that thirty more hyperspace windows opened bringing ten cruisers, ten destroyers, and ten battleships with them. James took over fleet communications temporarily and stated "All ship Commanders fire at will! Destroy them!"

Just as James got done saying that, one of the battleships exploded causing the shields to flare a bright white as the Arcturus generators were destroyed. The explosion took out another one of the battleships, but thankfully it didn't explode. "Damn it! What the hell happened!" James snapped at Adam. Adam glared at James and ground out quietly, "Don't you snap at me James Timothy Aeon! I don't deserve it! It was not my fault that the ship was destroyed. The wraith combined their fire power on the battleship overloading their shields causing them to explode, and consequentially destroying the Arcturus generators in the process." James looked at Adam and then looked away he said, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you as though it were your fault. Beam the ones that are still alive on board and into the medical area, please."

James turned back to the battle "Destroy those ships, let none survive!" James demanded over the inter-ship communications. He locked onto multiple targets and fired the particle beams as well as the majority of the drones on the ship. The drones flew towards the ships and carved holes in the wraith hives and cruisers. After a beat, the opposing ships exploded in a whirlwind of fire and shrapnel. Only three Hives survived and escaped into hyperspace. James looked to Alex and then walked over to the center console. By pressing a button he beamed the Alterans, Alex, Adam, Chris and himself down into the control tower of Atlantis.

Guards surrounded them and, after allowing the other Alterans to leave the room, demanded to know who and what they were. The four of them just stared at the guards with raised eyebrows. Then at the top of the stairs two people appeared and started walking down. "Stand Down," said the woman. "Hello, Moros, Ganos Lal, it has been too long, my friends," James said warmly as he walked forward and embraced first the woman and then the man. Alex and the other two did the same. "That it has, James, that it has," Moros replied with a smile.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Ganos Lal asked.

"We found that you were in a bit of trouble and decided to help out," Chris told her and Moros. "You are going to sink Atlantis and leave through the Stargate correct?" the two of them nodded and sighed sadly.

"If you would like you may come with us back to Zion, we could preserve the technology and wisdom that you have acquired over the eons and also preserve the Alteran people," Alex offered. The two of them nodded their heads. James sighed and said, "Some of your people will have to gate back to earth in order to continue the Alteran gene in the humans of Earth. I'm sorry."

The others looked on sadly and then nodded. The four guardians waited two days for them to come to a decision about the thirty people that would go back to earth and mix with the Tau'ri on Earth. The four Guardians over those two days met a girl from the future named Elizabeth Weir and James informed her that there was no way for her to return without interrupting Time. James and the others watched as the thirty Alterans left through the Stargate and as Janus left James told him that his plans would go unhindered as it is a fixed point in time.* Soon after that, Janus and the other Alterans stepped through the Stargate and the Stargate shut down.

"Transport Chris, Alex, and Adam up to the ship along with the Alterans." James told the man running the transporter. "I will be a few minutes."

James looked at Elizabeth and motioned for her to follow him. He led her through the halls and into the stasis chamber. "It is time for you to sleep, my dear. I have it set to wake you once every 3,300 years and one last time as soon as the Stargate activates bringing your team through. Every 3,300 years you will need to rotate the current ZPM with a fresh one and then go back into stasis. Do you understand?" He asked her. She nodded her head and he pressed the button putting her to sleep. He turned and walked out into the corridor. As he was walking down the hall a hologram of a young man in his 20's with brown hair and blue eyes appeared and quietly asked, "You all are leaving me?" "For now little one, for now; people will be back before you know it," James told the AI before turning and walking down several corridors and entering the control room. He walked from panel to panel and punched in the commands to shut everything down to minimal power levels and in some cases off completely. His last act was to cut off the Stargate to all planets the only exception being Earth. Then he mentally sent a command to his ship causing himself to be beamed aboard and, after smiling at his lover and after having Alex smile back at him, took control of the ship and flew off towards their home.

After three years the Alterans had settled in fine and had even started to build their own city. The Guardian's children and the Alterans got along fine. While there had been a few disputes here and there it was nothing that the Guardians themselves couldn't handle. Many lives had changed and in most cases it was for the better, all thanks to ten beings and their love for their creations.


End file.
